


Presque là

by Ukthxbye



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Drabble, F/M, Light Angst, POV Sherlock Holmes, Running, Staring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 17:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukthxbye/pseuds/Ukthxbye
Summary: He never meant for her to accompany him on a dangerous case. But now they were running. Fast, his hand in hers, urging Molly to keep pace. Footsteps loud and breathing louder, they cut right and then left. Right, right and he stops at an angled brick building and pulls her to him as she trots past him. With another move, she is slammed back hard against the brick and he presses against her to hide their shape in the shadows.





	Presque là

He never meant for her to accompany him on a dangerous case. But now they were running. Fast, his hand in hers, urging Molly to keep pace. Footsteps loud and breathing louder, they cut right and then left. Right, right and he stops at an angled brick building and pulls her to him as she trots past him. With another move, she is slammed back hard against the brick and he presses against her to hide their shape in the shadows.

Her hip bones press into his thighs and her arms instinctually find their way to his chest. His thumbs rest just on the sides of her hips, his fingers lightly behind them in a hold much too intimate. Every inch of their fronts touching except their faces. Her heavy breath caresses across his sternum pooling there and warming him then cooling him to a shiver. She felt it, he suspects and he hopes he can blame the cold.  _ No, she is a doctor she knows the body responds without the control of the conscious mind. _ Why does it matter?

How can he explain staring at her lips?

Her lips, he studies, now unphased by the danger and he wonders why his blood still courses.  Parted, panting from the threat, she doesn’t utter a word of question or censure yet.  The top still thin, but with an open mouth the bottom puckers out and calls for his teeth to graze it, to cause it to flush darker as the blood finds its way to the surface. A more enticing color than that ridiculous shade of lipstick she tries to impress him with all the time. His mind slips to a hazy vision; her lips parting for him in her bed, lying beneath the full weight of his body. A lot like it is now pressed against hers into the wall.

But wait, no, he squints and makes it go away but he can’t loosen his grip from her hips just yet.

Or his stare, even as her lips come together pursed with concern.

“Sherlock, can we move now?” she whispers, cocking her head to the side and trying to look him in the eyes.

“I’m not sure,” he whispers back.

More time to study her lips and her mouth and her tongue as it moves to lick those lips again. Like slow motion, so he records to rewind it later. 

“Maybe you need to look and see?” she asks with a hint of desperation in her voice. 

Is he hurting her? But, no he does not sense tension from pain. No, he perceives her response as he expected.

“I am sure I do,” he answers in a low voice. Eyes steady on her mouth.

He sees a gulp as her lips close together. “But you aren’t,” she whispers, desperation crawling further into her voice.

“I think it starting to hurt,” she breathes out, but her arms remain on his chest. She could push and he would relent.

“I know it is,” he whispers out.  _ Oh dear, that was a bit transparent, _ he thinks.

“Sherlock, are you ok?” she whispers back, moving her hands down to hips and that is too much.

“Not sure,” he grits out.

He blinks and breaks the last of the spell and his eyes find hers. That’s a mistake maybe but he feels more control now.

“You ready to run?" he exhales as he slides his hand over to hers.

She nods, “I think so--” and with that he yanks her along with him into an awkward jog in the direction that came from, feeling the cold air cleanse the temptations away.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this was from a prompt on tumblr about being slammed against a wall and the person can't stop staring at their lips. its been over a month and don't remember the tumblr. 
> 
> Listened to the cover of "Dark Horse" by Sleeping at Last while writing.


End file.
